


Bar hopping

by masochistfox



Category: The loverman Killer
Genre: Gore, Guro, M/M, blowjob, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: A fic based off a pic bile-shroom drew of our charactersValentine and Myers go to a bar and Valentine likes to tease Myers





	Bar hopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bile-shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bile-shroom).



  
The sound of rubber boots against the sticky bar floor echoed throughout the pub as the two men made their way to an empty booth towards the back. Valentine lead the way with a confident, but unbalanced stride, followed close behind by his strange partner in crime.

Myers couldn't help but stare as Valentine walked, he knew Val liked to wear feminine clothing, having seen outfits in his room while he was snooping during one of Val's alone time hours in the woods, but seeing the short, tight skirt hugging his body and riding up just enough to see the edge of his soft cheeks was driving him wild. He wanted to grab him and take what he wanted, but knew his place and knew it wasn't a good idea, especially considering they had to always keep a low profile.

He watched as his object of obsession slid into the booth, his eyes locked on to his middle, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead when he caught a glimpse of Val's anatomy as his skirt lifted up for a moment, before he positioned his legs one over the other. He realized Valentine was staring up him, his usual sickly smile present, but a look of expectancy on his face, waiting for Myers to take a seat too.

Myers picked up on it, stuttering out a sound of realization and squeezing into the seat in front of him. He fumbled with his sleeves nervously, he still couldn't believe he was here, sitting at a bar with his favorite murderer. He had followed Val's murders since the 3rd body had been found, Val's adorable calling card of leaving bloody heart around the scene along with sickly sweet love letters and sometimes flowers had stolen Myers' heart. He had even started trying to copy his work, but never being able to capture the raw beauty he saw in Val's. The news outlets picked up on it as well, labeling him a copycat killer, which was fine to him, he had wanted Valentine to know he was out there.

Yet here he was, 2 weeks after meeting his hero, sitting in a dirty dive bar across from him. He pulled at a loose strand of hair that was hanging in front of his face and tried to think of conversation topics, but every time he opened his mouth and his eyes made brief contact with the other man he froze in his tracks and quickly looked away. Valentine sat quietly across from him, staring at him with his dark burgundy eyes, though only one could properly see him, his smile unfaltering.

He had never felt true love before, nor love at all yet he was obsessed with it, he found it beautiful and out of reach. Myers was the first person he had ever felt a true connection with and, in all honesty, had no idea what to do with it. It made him feel confused and strange, like he wanted to hold him forever but also cut into him and keep him forever so he couldn't ever leave. He wanted so bad to hold on to this feeling and as he stared at Myers' awkward attempts at small talk, he felt even more enamored.

Myers' could feel the heat from his face and attempted to cover it with his sleeve, stuttering something quiet and incomprehensible out, to which Val just quietly giggled at, his strangely high and soft voice making Myers' heart skip a beat. He quickly glanced at the bar and then back at Val before stuttering out something that Val could only pick up a little of, but it was something about going to the bar to get them something to drink.

He quickly shimmied his way out of the booth, awkwardly bumping into it with his hip and cursing under his breath before hurrying up to the bar, taking a seat towards the end. He could feel his heart racing out of his chest and he tried to steady his breathing. A long sigh escaped his lips and he adjusted his legs to hide the growing tent in his pants. He felt embarrassed that Val could turn him on so easily by doing literally nothing, just being himself was enough to make Myers blood rush.

The bartender approached him and Myers quickly stuttered out that he needed a little more time. Luckily this place never carded him so he could get away with being a year too young, but he also didn't care for the brands they carried, but he figured beggers cant be choosers. Now that he thought about it he started realizing he never saw Valentine drink, even though he had seen him offered he always politely declined. He started wondering why exactly Val wanted to come to a bar of all places.

Before he got a chance to think any harder on the topic the sudden feeling of hands on his shoulders made him jump, his attempt to turn around and face his assailant halted, being held in place by thin, but very strong hands whose claw like nails dug roughly into his skin as a sort of warning not to move. He quickly knew who it was and relaxed slightly, though still tense knowing. Valentine's hair tickled his face gently as he leaned over his shoulder and pressed his cheek softly against his own. "Heheh... Don't worry, love... I just thought I'd join you." Valentine's eerie voice sent a chill down Myers' spine and he could feel a twinge in his pants again.

Valentine must have noticed Myers shifting around nervously and his hand drifted along his chest, to his stomach, to his hips and finally resting gently against his growing bulge. Myers gripped the bar seat underneath him roughly, his short nails digging into the old leather fabric. "W-w-what... are you... d-doing, Val...? We're... i-in public, ya know?" His voice was shaky as he tried to whisper back, not wanting him to stop but nervous someone will see them, his eyes quickly darting around to make sure no one was looking.

"Don't worry about that, dearest.... No one's going to notice.. Hehe..." Val's hands fumbled slightly with Myers' zipper, working it open and worming his hand into his jeans. Myers' breath hitched as he felt the other man wrap his long, thin fingers around his length, squeezing it gently before pulling it free from the restricting fabric. Myers could hear Valentine giggling under his breath as he gave it a few more strokes before letting go and walking around to face him.

He held a finger to his lips and gave him a little wink before turning around and lifting his skirt up slightly. Myers was breathing hard but trying to remain quiet as Val gently sat down against him, sliding his cock inside him slowly. He felt Valentine tense up for a moment before hearing him take in a breath and relaxing, working his way all the way onto him. He tried to move his hips against him, but any movement made Val tighten around him, holding him in place.

Valentine suddenly signaled the bartender and Myers felt panic rise in his chest, he didn't want them to get notice, what was Val thinking? The bartender approached again and looked them up and down before asking what he wanted to order. Valentine's didn't skip a beat and he ordered himself a soda and Myers some kind of weird fruity drink, even making some small talk and cracking a couple of jokes. It was making Myers' head swim trying to figure this out, was this some form of torture? It was only making him harder and he felt as if he'd explode right now, but tried to keep his composer, biting down hard on his lip til he drew blood and scratching into his thighs.

He heard Val laugh at something, probably something the bartender said, but everything sounded so far away, the only thing he could hear clearly was the sound of his heart beat in his ears. This was driving him crazy and it took everything in his power not to throw Val against the bar and fuck him til he was satisfied.

Finally the drinks were sat in front of them and the bartender walked away, leaving them both alone as he tended to other things. Valentine took a thoughtful sip of his soda, startled suddenly by Myers' hands grabbing him around the waist and pushing him harder down against his throbbing dick. "A-ah.... Hey..." He turned his head around and shot Myers a glare as a warning, but it only made him more excited, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Val tighter, thrusting needfully against him.

Val's breathing picked up, trying to keep his own composer, it felt so good, but he wasn't done teasing him yet. He lifted his leg up and quickly grabbed the knife he had hidden in his rain boot and plunged it hard into Myers' leg, the razor sharp blade easily cutting through the denim and sinking into his flesh, blood pooling up immediately.

It had the opposite effect as intended however as he felt Myers tense up against him, his moans muffled as he pressed his face into his shoulder blades before biting down on him hard and thrusting harder up into him, the pain sending him over the edge, he pushed into Val as hard as he could before releasing everything deep inside him, He could hear Val's talon like nails scratching into the wood of the bar as he took it all in. Myers could feel him trembling slightly and realization quickly set in at what he had done, quickly looking around the bar and feeling a flood of relief when he noticed no one had heard them.

He rubbed Val's back and awkwardly chuckled under his breath "A-ah... s-sorry about that, Val... I just... ahaha... y-you know..." Val didn't respond or move, making Myers start to worry and lean forward "A-ah... V... val..?", Valentine slowly rose to his feet, Myers letting out a small involuntary moan as he slipped out of him and he quickly moved to shove himself back in his pants. Val still hadn't turned around to look at him which scared him a little. He reached forward to touch the small of Val's back who finally slowly turned around, his dark red eyes unreadable in the dim lighting.

He suddenly grabbed and yanked the knife out of Myers' leg who yelped slightly before he was suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled towards the bathrooms. Once inside, Val locked the door to the one room bathroom and threw him to his knees, a wild look in his eyes and a sickening smile on his face "So... You couldn't be an obedient dog, huh?" He grabbed Myers under the chin and made him face him, he could feel the heat and sweat coming off of Myers who was growing more and more excited again. "You'll have to be punished then, won't you?" He dragged the knife against Myers' cheek, he winced as a thin line of blood began to form against his skin.

"A-a-ah... V-Val... P-please... Punish m-me..." He begged as his hands ran up Val's thighs, he could feel what he had left in him running down his legs now and he noticed the tent in Val's skirt, pulling the thin black fabric forward. His hands rose up his legs and he lifted his skirt up to reveal him. It twitched slightly being exposed to the cold air and Myers leaned forward to give the head a kiss and looking up at Val excitedly, who stared down at him lovingly.

Valentines free hand gripped the back of Myers' hair and pulled him back, using his knife to open his mouth, the blade cutting into his lips slightly as he obeyed, his tongue lulling out of his mouth, the sound of his drool pattering on the ground as he waited expectantly.

"Be a good dog now... and don't bite down~" Val said before slowly sliding the tip of his cock into Myers' mouth, feeling the warmth of the other man's tongue against his sensitive skin. He shuddered as he pushed deeper, feeling Myers gag slightly at the intrusion before pulling back and doing it again, finding a slow, agonizing rhythm.

Myers wanted to take control so bad, trying to hard not to close his mouth around Valentine's dick and pleasing him, but every quiver of his lips made the blade of the knife sink in a little more into the corner of his lips. He could feel Val shuddering and breathing hard as he stroked himself gently against his tongue, his precum painting the back of Myers throat.

Finally he pulled the knife away and pushed Myers forward, forcing him to suddenly take the entire length in his mouth. He could feel him gagging against him, but held him tight, feeling his throat muscles contract against him. He finally let go and let it slide out of his mouth, watching him cough and get some air back into his lungs. Myers finally caught his breath and looked up at him, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes before he leaned forward and took it all in his mouth once more and sucking it as he pleased, his rhythm much faster than Val's as he worked it inside his mouth, his tongue moving against the delicate skin.

He could feel him tense up inside him and Val dropped the knife to instead use both hands to hold onto Myers, pulling him roughly against him against and cumming in his throat. He felt him choking on it but refused to let go, feeling his nails digging into his thighs as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

His hands relaxed and he released him, watching him again struggle to refill his lungs with air and trying to swallow all of it. Myers' looked up to him happily and stuttered out a thank you. Valentine knelt down and kissed him lovingly on the lips, his hand stroking his cheek sweetly.

"Good dog."


End file.
